Lord and Lady
by Lorien20
Summary: Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel want to help Lord Elrond, but will he let them?
1. Chapter 1

The Lord and Lady

Chapter 1

Lord Celeborn smiled to himself as he watched Galadriel brush her long tresses. They had been mated for many centuries and his love for her had not diminished at all in that time. He tried to imagine what life had been like before Galadriel had come into it, least to say it was rather dull before she showed up. Not that his life was extremely interesting now, but Galadriel gave purpose to his life.

She was his other half. Only an elf could truly understand how important that was to find. Lady Galadriel looked to see Celeborn watching. She smiled and turned to him, "Would you like me to brush your hair as well?" she teasingly asked. As Celeborn walked over Galadriel couldn't help but smile. The Valar had blessed her with a wonderful husband. She loved him dearly and wondered how she would survive if anything ever happened to him. She quickly pushed the thought from her mind and made room for Celeborn to sit.

Celeborn sat down and Galadriel started to brush his hair, laughing slightly as she did so. She felt rather silly brushing her husband's hair but was glad to see that Celeborn seemed to be enjoying himself. Giggling like a young elf maiden, Galadriel stopped brushing his hair and turned and left the room. Celeborn turned to look at her, somewhat puzzled on why she left, but shrugged and went over to a desk covered with papers. Sitting down he started to review some of the letters he had received.

He was starting to read a letter he had received from Lord Elrond, when Galadriel re appeared with something behind her back. Looking at her from the corner of his eye he wondered what she was up to but continued reading. He felt her arms wrap around him and she gently kissed the top of his head. Turning to look at her, Galadriel planted a firm kiss on his lips. Slightly startled, he looked at her. "What are you up to?" he asked her.

Galadriel smiled and kissed him again. "Will you do something for me my love?" she asked. Celeborn nodded. How could he refuse when she looked at him like that? Galadriel laughed and took him over in front of a mirror and sat him down. She went over and grabbed the basket that she had been hiding behind her when she walked in the room. She brought it over, set it down and took out some flowers. Celeborn looked at her. "What are you going to do?" he asked. Looking at him Galadriel said, "I need to see how these will look if I decide to wear them." Sighing Celeborn said, "Why don't you just try them on yourself instead of me?" "Because it is much more fun to test it on you first," Galadriel replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Galadriel had finished, Lord Celeborn did not know whether to laugh or weep at how ridiculous he looked. Galadriel obviously pleased with her handiwork smiled and said, "You look adorable." Celeborn gave her a look letting her know that he thought he looked anything but adorable. Laughing lightly, Galadriel gave him a kiss on the cheek. There was a soft knock on the door and before Celeborn could say anything Galadriel replied, "Come in."

The door was pushed open and Haldir appeared. He looked at Lady Galadriel and bowed. He turned to Lord Celeborn and froze slightly. Quickly recovering he bowed to Celeborn as well. "Greetings my Lord and Lady, I come bearing good news." Haldir quickly looked at Lord Celeborn again, trying not to laugh. What on earth was his Lord doing with flowers braided into his hair? Lady Galadriel addressed Haldir, seeing he was doing his best not to break down laughing. "What news do you have March warden?" Looking at Galadriel, Haldir replied, "We have just received word that Lord Elrond and Lord Thranduil are to be joining us in Lothlorien for the fall festivity." Lord Celeborn looked up, "That is wonderful news, they shall be most welcome."

Galadriel looked at her husband and started to laugh. He looked so un authoritative with flowers in his hair. Haldir stood there staring at the ground concentrating hard on keeping a level head. Lord Celeborn said, "Thank you Haldir, is there anything else?" "No my Lord," Haldir replied looking past him. "Very well, you may go." Bowing, Haldir left as fast as he could, laughing as he headed back to post. That was one memory he wouldn't be soon to forget.

Still laughing as Haldir left, Galadriel turned to Celeborn and kissed him lightly. "Are you mad at me?" she pouted. Celeborn sighed. He should be angry at her for making him look idiotic in front of his head March warden, but he couldn't bring himself to get angry at her beautiful and loving face. "No, I should be, but I'm not." Pleased that he was not too upset with her, Galadriel said. "Here, let me take the flowers out." She gently started to work on removing all of the flowers from Celeborn's hair.

When she was finished she kissed him and said, "Shall I leave you to attend to your work?" Celeborn nodded yes. Galadriel quietly left and closed the door behind her. Celeborn made his way back over to his desk and read the letters. He was starting to write replies when he heard a loud shriek. Opening the door he saw a few elflings running and playing. The female elfling was trying to run from the male elfling that was holding a large bug. He smiled as he watched them play. It reminded him of Galadriel and himself, when they had been younger.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Returning to his work, he finished without any further interruptions. Getting up he walked out and went to see where Galadriel had gone to. He found her gazing into her mirror. He waited until she was done, knowing not to interrupt her. Going down to her he asked, "Anything we need to be aware of?" She shook her head no. Celeborn wrapped his arms around her and Galadriel rested her head on his chest. Their love was deeper than mere physicality. It stemmed from true friendship and understanding of each other. Though they no longer made love in a physical sense, they were bound by nature to be faithful and remained with each other.

Looking up at Celeborn, Galadriel said, "Do we know how Lord Elrond is doing since Celebrian departed for Valinor?" Celeborn sighed deeply and looked at Galadriel. "He grieves, understandably, but I have a feeling Thranduil will let him do anything but grieve while he is here." Looking sad Galadriel replied, "Perhaps it would be for the best. Elrond needs to get his mind off of things for a while and we all know Thranduil is good at doing that." Smiling, Celeborn nodded in agreement.

In the weeks that followed, Lothlorien was busy with everyone getting preparations ready for the arrival of Lord Elrond and Thranduil. They had both visited Lothlorien before but this would be the first time that they had both come at once. Lady Galadriel oversaw everything, making sure that it would be perfect. She wanted this festivity to be a memorable time for everyone.

Lord Celeborn tried to help her as best he could, but eventually gave up and went into his library. He sat down looking over old records trying to get his mind clear from how sad he felt. It was of no use, he put his head in his hands and started to weep silently. How he missed his beautiful daughter! He heard someone enter and quickly turned away so they would not see him crying. A soft voice called his name. He recognized it as Galadriel's. He turned to look at her, tears still flowing down his face. She hurried over to him and grasped his hands in both of hers. Gently wiping the tears from his face she said, "Oh my sweet love, I miss her too." She laid her head in his lap and wept in silence as well.

When a few hours had passed, they got up and retired to their talan. Celeborn physically felt fine, but mentally he was exhausted. Galadriel looked at him and smiled gently in understanding. They both needed their rest. Celeborn laid down and felt Galadriel snuggle up close to him. He held her close, her presence soothing and comforting.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Celeborn awoke in the morning, Galadriel had already left. He got up and looked out of his flet. The sun was shining through the Mellyrn trees making the woods dance with colors of silver and gold. He sighed and smiled. His heart would be content for now to know that he would one day see Celebrian again, until then he must learn to carry on.

Going down he saw that everything was prepared for later that evening. He could tell that all the elves were excited. They bowed low with smiles on their faces. He smiled and bowed slightly in return. Galadriel was putting finishing touches on everything and smiled when she saw Celeborn approaching. "Feel better?" she asked. Celeborn nodded. "Good, I need you at your best tonight." Galadriel said. He looked at her and knew that she was not angry just wanting to make sure that he was going to be in the right mental state to host a party.

She went over and kissed him quickly. "Tonight will be great, you'll see." Celeborn nodded. "Do you need help with anything else?" "No, we have everything done, now all we have to do is wait." Galadriel answered. "Let us hope Haldir and his brothers don't shoot our guests," Celeborn said. Galadriel laughed, "Do not worry, they are well aware that we are expecting company tonight."

As Haldir sat on a tree limb watching for any sign of movement, he heard a horn blow. He looked and in the far off distance saw the elves of Imladris approaching. He climbed down followed by his brothers. They waited until they saw Lord Elrond. Bowing Haldir said, "Mae Govannen Lord Elrond. We welcome you to the Golden Wood." Lord Elrond smiled briefly and nodded. "Hannon le." Orophin stepped forward and bowed. "If you will allow me my Lord, I am to be your escort into Lothlorien." Elrond nodded and Orophin started to lead the way.

A few minutes had passed when Haldir saw some more elves approaching. He looked closer and saw that King Thranduil had arrived. He stepped closer and bowed low. "Mae Govannen King Thranduil. It is a pleasure to have you in our woods for the great celebration." Thranduil bowed slightly and smiled. Haldir said, "I hope you enjoy yourself my Lord." Thranduil smiled, "Oh, I intend to." Rumil stepped forward, "My Lord, I am your escort into Lothlorien." Thranduil nodded. "Lead on then." Rumil bowed and lead them into the Golden wood.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Elrond had no idea why he had even agreed to this. He was in no mood to go to a festivity, but he figured there really had been no way around it. To refuse an invitation from Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel would have been extremely ill mannered of him. He could have made and excuse but he knew that they would know exactly what it was…an excuse. He sighed and let his mind linger on the sweet moments he had spent with Celebrian. To be where she had grown up was almost too painful. He took a deep breath and tried to clear his mind from everything else except for tonight. As he saw the Lord and Lady he attempted a smile and bowed. Lord Celeborn grasped his forearm in welcome while Lady Galadriel smiled at him.

Thranduil was stoked. Finally! To have a party in Lothlorien instead of Mirkwood, he was definitely looking forward to this night. He had received a letter from Celeborn saying that Elrond was suffering from his wife departing to Valinor. It was pretty much his job to make sure that Elrond didn't mope around all evening. He smiled to himself. Oh, this was going to be a piece of cake. If there was one thing he knew how to do, it was to liven up a party.

Lord Celeborn nodded his thanks to Thranduil for coming. He was worried at first that Thranduil would refuse, but then again, Thranduil was never one to want to miss a party. Thranduil grinned and Lady Galadriel smiled to herself. Yes, they had made the right choice in making sure Thranduil came.

As the night wore on, Elrond's expression had changed little. Lady Galadriel was quite worried for him. She looked to Celeborn and could tell that he felt the same way. Thranduil noticed the exchange and got up from his seat. Turning to the musicians he said, "Play something more lively will you, it's a party after all." The musicians looked at him and changed the tempo into a more merry sounding tune. Celeborn looked at Galadriel and smiled. She returned the look. Thranduil was about to work his magic.

Watching as the tables were cleared away and barrels of wine were rolled out, Celeborn was pleased to see Elrond taking a slight interest in what was going on. Thranduil looked around the room and spotted a young elf maiden standing alone. He walked up to her and said, "Care for a dance my Lady?" Clearly shocked the young maiden accepted. As Thranduil danced around the room with her Galadriel started to giggle. Leave it to Thranduil to be so bold. Pretty soon all the elves in the room were dancing except for Elrond. Going over to Elrond, Thranduil whispered something to the young maid and she smiled and nodded.

Going over to Elrond the young maid bowed and said, "If I may be so bold my Lord as to ask for a dance." Elrond looked at Thranduil, but only got a broad grin in response. Sighing Elrond nodded. "I would be honored my Lady." Elrond started to dance around the room, oddly starting to feel happier. Thranduil smiled to himself. Yes! It was working.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Before Elrond knew what had happened, he agreed to a drinking game. Grinning, Thranduil challenged him to a one on one. "Are you prepared for this mellon-nin?" Thranduil asked. "Of course," Elrond replied. Lady Galadriel sat by watching, slightly concerned. She did not necessarily approve of drinking games but if it helped Elrond, she was willing to allow it. Lord Celeborn moved and sat next to her, taking her hand in his.

Thranduil smiling said, "Let the game begin." He drank down the first glass and quickly started on his second. Elrond started to drink his first glass, unsure as to why he had agreed to drink against Thranduil. With his luck he would be drunk long before Thranduil would feel anything. He sighed and started on his second, wishing that he was back in Imladris to be left alone. Why did no one understand that he just wanted to be left in peace?

As the night wore on Galadriel looked to see that they had finished off three barrels so far and were quickly draining the fourth. She shook her head and looked at Celeborn. He smiled obviously enjoying seeing Thranduil encouraging Elrond to keep going. Looking back at Elrond, Lady Galadriel felt pity for him. He was drunk and looked like he was going to be ill. She sighed and went over to him.

"Forgive me for interrupting, but I do believe that Lord Elrond is feeling unwell. Perhaps you will excuse us King Thranduil while I find him a quiet place to rest." Nodding his consent Thranduil got up and bowed slightly. "Good night my Lord, perhaps better luck next time." Elrond attempted a smile and allowed Galadriel to lead him up to one of the talans. Lord Celeborn watched as Elrond and Galadriel disappeared. Perhaps Elrond just needed someone that he could talk to.

As Galadriel was about to leave the talan, Elrond called her name. She looked at him. "Would you be willing to stay for a while?" Elrond asked her. Galadriel nodded and smiled. Sitting next to him, she waited for him to say something. Elrond looked at Galadriel and felt a pain shoot through him. When he looked at her he felt as if he were looking at Celebrian. He lowered his head and wept. He thought his heart would break!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Galadriel took Elrond into her arms, letting him weep. She understood his pain, she and Celeborn both missed their daughter dearly, but they must learn to go on. Gently releasing him Galadriel said, "I understand why you grieve, truly I do, but we must go on no matter how difficult it may be." "Others are depending on us and we cannot let them down." Elrond looked at her knowing she was right, but life had seemed to have lost meaning without his wife.

Galadriel gently smiled and got up to leave. "Rest, and you will feel better in the morning." As Elrond watched her depart, he knew that he could not live in the past. He laid down and let his mind wander, quickly drifting off into sleep.

The next morning he awoke to the sound of elven laughter. He looked to see Thranduil departing with his host and Galadriel and Celeborn bidding him farewell. Elrond made his way down and greeted the Lord and Lady. "Forgive me for not being here to say goodbye to Thranduil." Celeborn looked at him. "I think he understood that last night was a bit too much for you." "He sends you his best wishes." Elrond nodded. He would leave Lothlorien today, but he would no longer weep for circumstances he could not change.

As Elrond was departing from the Golden Wood, he heard a sweet melody drift across the trees. It was a song of farewell and as he listened his heart began to feel lighter. He turned to see Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn watching him leave. Lady Galadriel lifted a hand and smiled at him. Elrond bowed and turned around and continued on. He would not return to Imladris the same as he had left. He promised that he would do his best for his people no matter what.

Galadriel and Celeborn stood watching them until they were no longer in sight. She turned to look at her husband and put her arms around him. The future held much in store, not all of it good, but for now she would think of nothing but the love that she felt for her people and her husband.

The End


End file.
